Dante Anthony Redgrave
Dmc4.jpg|Base Form Byakugan.jpg|Byakugan 1 tail mode.jpg|1 Tail mode Sharingan.jpg|Sharingan new dt.jpg|Devil Trigger (prototype version) 2 tail mode.jpg|2 tail mode 3 tail mode.jpg|3 tail mode 4 tail mode.jpg|4 tail mode 5 tail mode.jpg|5 tail mode Sage mode.jpg|Sage mode Mangekyou Sharingan.jpg|Mangekyou Sharingan shin.jpg|Shin Form 6 tail mode.jpg|6 tail mode oni.jpg|Oni Form Divine dividing.jpg|Divine Dividing boosted gear.jpg|Boosted gear Ascalon.jpg|Ascalon Eagles.jpg|Eagle Mode Lion mode.jpg|Lion Mode 7 tail mode.jpg|7 tail mode Star Platinum.jpg|Star Platinum The World.jpg|The World Dragon Form.jpg|Dragon Mode Scale Mail.jpg|Scale mail Balance breaker 2.jpg|Balance breaker (divide dividing) Dividing gear.jpg|Boosted gear with divine dividing Balance breaker.jpg|Balance breaker shin oni.jpg|Shin Oni Form Biishop.jpg|Welsh Blaster Bishop Golden Experience.jpg|Gold Experience 8 tail mode.jpg|8 tail mode juggernaut drive 2.jpg|Juggernaut Drive (divine dividing) Juggernaut drive.jpg|Juggernaut Drive Cardinal Crimson Promotion.jpg|Cardinal Crimson Promotion Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.jpg|Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Rikudou:nine tail mode.jpg|Nine tail mode Bijuu mode.jpg|Bijuu mode Bijuu sage mode.jpg|Bijuu sage mode Unknown12.jpg|Werewolf Unknown9.jpg|Excalibur Form Rinnengan.jpg|Rinnengan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Susanoo.jpg|Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Susanno Six path sage mode.jpg|Six sage path mode Six path sage tailed beast mode.jpg|Six path sage tailed beast mode tenseigan.jpg|tenseigan Tenseigan chakra mode.jpg|Tenseigan Chakra Mode ten tails.jpg|Ten tails Dojustu's combined.jpg|All Dojustu combined jinchurrikis.jpg|All Jinchurriks combine (this is a seperate individual version cause couldn't find one in a combined form :p) 100% kurama bijuu sage mode.jpg|100% kurama bijuu sage mode six.jpg|Six armed vajra mode Kaioken.jpg|Kaioken berserker.jpg|Berserker Mode wrath asura.jpg|Wrath mode mantra reactor.jpg|Mantra reactor (charging up) Serious.jpg|Devil Trigger mantra.jpg|Mantra Form Super saiyan.jpg|Super Saiyan Super vegeta.jpg|Ultra Super Saiyan Super saiyan 2.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Super sonic.jpg|Super Form Dark sonic.jpg|Dark Super Form Super saiyan 3.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Super saiyan 4.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Super saiyan 5.jpg|Super Saiyan 5 Super saiyan god.jpg|Super Saiyan God Orpheus persona.jpg|Orpheus (persona) Orpheus telos.jpg|Orpheus Telos (persona) Magatsu izanagi.jpg|Magatsu Izanagi (persona) Izanami persona.jpg|Izanagi (persona) Thanatos persona.jpg|Thanatos (persona) Messiah persona.jpg|Messiah (persona) Izanagi no okami.jpg|Izanagi no Okami (persona) Sparda.jpg|Sparda Form super dante.jpg|Super Mode super dante 5.jpg|Super Mode 2 super dante 3.jpg|Super Mode 3 super dante 4.jpg|Super Mode 4 Dark.jpg|Darkspine Form Sparda Form.jpg|Sparda form powering up Sparda with devil bringer.jpg|Sparda form with the devil bringer super sparda.jpg|Super Sparda Form New sparda dt.jpg|Sparda Devil Trigger full.jpg|Sparda Form DT Majin.jpg|Majin Devil Trigger Sparda rage.jpg|Sparda mode while raging Hyper sonic.jpg|Hyper Form the destructor.jpg|Destructor form Twilight Wolf Knight Mode.jpg|Midnight Wolf Knight Form Soaring Eagle Knight Mode.jpg|Soaring Eagle Knight Form Rising Lion Knight Mode.jpg|Rising Lion Knight Form Earth knight.jpg|Earth Knight Mode Nature Knight.jpg|Nature Knight Mode Watter Knight.jpg|Water Knight Mode Ice knight.jpg|Ice Knight Form Flame knight.jpg|Fire Knight Mode Blue fire knight.jpg|Blue Fire Knight Mode Thunder Knight.jpg|Thunder Knight Mode Lightning knight.jpg|Lightning Knight Mode Storm Knight.jpg|Storm Knight Mode Great Demonic Knight Mode.jpg|Great Demonic Knight Form Shadow knight.jpg|Shadow Knight Mode Light knight.jpg|Light Knight Mode almighty angel knight mode.jpg|Almighty Angel Knight Form Unholu Death knight form.jpg|Unholy Death Knight Form Divine Dragon knight mode.jpg|Divine Dragon Knight Form Godly Knight Form.jpg|Godly Knight Form SSJGSS goku.jpg|Super Saiyan Blue Ssgss2 goku.jpg|Super Saiyan Blue 2 Made in heaven.jpg|Made In Heaven Ssgss3 goku.jpg|Super Saiyan Blue 3 Ssgss4 goku.jpg|Super Saiayn Blue 4 The world overheaven.jpg|The World Overheaven Golden Experience Requim.jpg|Gold Experience Requiem Zeus persona.jpg|Zeus (persona) Asura persona.jpg|Asura (persona) Lord of Bel (persona).jpg|Lord Of Bel (persona) Beelzebub persona.jpg|Beelzebub (persona) Helel persona.jpg|Helel (persona) Satan persona.jpg|Satan (persona) Lucifer persona.jpg|Lucifer (persona) Super sonic 3.jpg|Super Form 3 Hyper sonic 3.jpg|Hyper Form 3 Demi-fiend.jpg|Demi-Fiend Mode Lord of Bel Form.jpg|Lord Of Bel Form Demon Knight Mode.jpg|Demon Lord Knight Mode Demon Dragon Form.jpg|Demon Lord Dragon Form Angel Dragon.jpg|Angel God Dragon Form Death emperor.jpg|Death Emperor Mode Wrath God emperor.jpg|Wrath God Emperor Mode Purplr god.jpg|Super Saiyan Purple Chaos God Emperor mode.jpg|Chaos God Emperor Mode SS5 Goku remake .jpg|Super Saiyan God Purple Demon god goku.jpg|Super Demon God True demonic super saiyan god .jpg|Demonic Super Saiyan God True demonic super saiyan god 4.jpg|Demonic Super Saiyan God 4 True demonic super saiyan god 5.jpg|Demonic Super Saiyan God 5 Perfect Devil Trigger.jpg|Perfect Devil Trigger Ultra God.jpg|Demonic Super Saiyan God 6 Godly Devil Trigger.jpg|Godly Devil Trigger Ultra gold god.jpg|Golden Super Saiyan God 4 Ultra sonic.jpg|Ultra Form Images.jpg|Hyper Form 4 Ultimate god.jpg|Ascended Infinity Super Saiyan God Infinity.jpg|Ascended Super Saiyan Infinity God 6 Divine ultra god.jpg|Ultra Infinity Super Saiyan God 6 Demon god.jpg|Demonic God Form Fire demon god.jpg|Fire Demon God Form Demon god of chaos.jpg|Demonic God Of Chaos Form Evil god mode.jpg|Evil God Mode Fallen angel mode.jpg|Fallen Angel God Mode Dark angel god mode.jpg|Dark Angel God Mode Angel god.jpg|Guardian Angel of God Mode Guardian angel mode.jpg|Warrior Angel Of God Mode Warrior of god mode.jpg|Angel God Mode Majesty of infinity draco.jpg|Majesty of Infinity, Draco (persona) Dragon God Mode.jpg|Dragon God Mode Sun Dragon God Mode.jpg|Sun Dragon God Mode Ultra Dragon God Mode.jpg|Ultra Dragon God Mode Final Dragon God Mode.jpg|Final Dragon God Mode Ultimate Dragon God.jpg|Ultimate Dragon God Mode Divine Dragon God Mode.jpg|Divine True Final Dragon God Mode True Infinity suer saiyan god 7.jpg|True Infinity Super Saiyan God True infinity super saiyan ultra god 7.jpg|True Infinity Super Saiyan God 3 True angelic Infinite angel god trigger 7.jpg|True Angelic Infinity God Devil Trigger 7 True demonic infinite god devil trigger 7.jpg|True Demonic Infinity God Devil Trigger 7 2015-11-08 14.17.37.jpg|Supreme True Infinity Super Saiyan God 7 Divine final form.jpg|Divine Final Form Name: Dante Anthony Redgrave Origin: Destroyers Gender: No gender (Appears male) Age: Incalculable (The concept of time is dead to him) Classification: The man that defies both fiction and reality, Grimm ripper, Death, Son of the traitor, Hybrid of every race in existence, concept destroyer, Almighty one, The unbeatable one, Embodiment of chaos, Host of every Jinchurriki, The angriest one, The one who makes the impossible possible, Lord Wrath, King of the Sin of Wrath Tier: At least 5-B (base form), High 2-A (by the beginning of the game's full power) High 1-C Alpha (At the end of the game base) 1-B (at the end full power) | Impossible to define or understand not even 0 doesn't begin to describe his power Powers and Abilities: Super Human abilities,Time manipulation (reverse and fast forward time for at least 24 hours at most 1 month effects the entire omniverse), Ki manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Precognition, Reality Warping, Spaital Manipulation, Telekinesis, Badassery Embodiment, Gravity Manipulation, Immortality (type 3 and 5/Absolute Immortality (only in his dimension and doesn't have the weakness of an absolute immortal), Probability Manipulation, Mastery of using any type of weapons, Can absorb life force, 4th wall awareness, Copy move sets by looking at his opponent (had his eyes closed but still can copy), Quantum Manipulation, Durability Negation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (also can escape inescapable dimensions as one time he accidentally touch a stand and went to the dimension but escaped then when they fought again he obtained a stand during their second fight) , Casuality Manipulation, Lots of Magical Abilities, Enchanted Senses, Void Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Awakened Power (taps into a small fraction of his true potential), Conceptual Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Aura, The Force, Martial Arts, Telepathy, Martial Arts, Sealing, Shapeshifting, Acasuality, Acid Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Teleportation, Absorption, Mind Manipulation, Duplication, One Hit Kill Moves, Universal Creation, True Flight, Chakra Manipulation, Complete Arsenal, White Arts, Dark Arts, Animal Manipulation, Animated Shadow, Biological Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Destruction, Forcefields, Magnetism Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Invisibility, Necromancy, Plant Manipulation, Petrification, Poison Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Atomic Manipulation (can actually hit and destroy anyone to the point where the atoms don't exist anymore), Rage Power, Soul Manipulation, Summoning, Reactive Evolution, Thread Manipulation, Weather Manipulation and is immune to all kinds of bad manipulation but can be damaged by them though the effects won't be as they would have, Transformations (slowly gained more transformations as time went on), able to damage and kill nonexistence beings | Has every power from fiction and reality like Non-Corperal (can also copy it by existing and amp the powers infinitely in destructive and defensive capabilities), became a real absolute immortal without his dimension (still doesn't have the limitations of an absolute immortal) and can become real if ever so desired Destructive Capacity: At least Planet level (at base in the beginning) Multiversal+ (full power in the beginning) Hyperversal+ (At the end of the game base) Omniverse/True Infinity (At the end of the game Full power | Impossible to define (his existence alone if he so desired in his mortal/human form using no effort can end fiction and reality easily plus is a true omnipotent character if he went to his divine ultimate form it’s absolute overkill and concepts don't matter against him) Range: Hypervesal (Fought his brother all the way across the Hyperverse in less than a minute) Omniverse(At the end of the game) | Everywhere and No where (impossible to tell if he is there or not even in mortal/human form if he went to his divine ultimate form it’s absolute overkill) Speed: MFTL+ with Infinite reactions (in base managed to actually reacted to things octillion km a second casually pint blank at 50% can react Googolplexian km a second point blank casually travelled past solar system in seconds) Irrelavent (Omnipresent at the end of the game) | Too fast to understand (Fought fiction and reality in his mortal/human form with no effort and ended the fight in less than an atom second before anyone realized they were fatally wounded if he went to his divine ultimate form it’s absolute overkill) Lifting Strength: Irrelavent (True Infinity at the end of the game) | Impossible to define (Lifted the entire fiction and reality verse in his mortal/human form with minimal effort if he went to his divine ultimate form it’s absolute overkill) Striking Strength: Hypervesal+ (True Infinity at the end of the game) | Impossible to define (a sneeze actually ever sent the entire fiction and reality verse into oblivion in his mortal/human form by accident if he went to his divine ultimate form it’s absolute overkill) Durability: Hyperversal+ (True Infinity at the end of the game) | Absolutely Indestructible (Tested his strength by destroying everything in the fiction and reality verse including their timelines and alternative universes infinitely with his weakest attack and came out without a single scratch or anything really and his creator got killed twice, his past weaker self was killed twice and survived plus has the concept where he is unbeatable or un-killable at all) Intelligence: Combat genius lots of years of experience (omniscient at the end of the game) | Knows everything to the dot by existing Equipment: His Father's weapons and collected some like Excalibur, Chaos Emeralds, etc | Everything (Possess a replica of everything and the weapons have more power than the original but prefers his fist) Stamina: Nigh Infinite (True Infinity at the end of the game) | Eternity (can fight or do anything for all eternity without having a single sign of fatigue) Weaknesses: Inexperince with his power (grows tremendously with each fight), Anger Issues (though he can destroy his verse in 15 seconds can effect the fiction verse and possibly the reality verse plus has to be in his pocket dimension so it cannot effect), Rushes into things without thinking | Holds back a lot (but him even existing will be problem as he can just kill everyone by accident on a whim also other than that he is beyond the concept of weakness never having a true weakness only for personality issues) Lazy to a fault (but again this isn't power issue more like personality issues) Note: he is most notably saiyan and demon so he likes to use DB and DMC attacks most but still can do every attack Note 2: In mortal form is actually un-killable don't confuse it for being mortal just saying he has a 3-D form but he is essentially boundless Note 3: This isn't really related with DB-franchise Note 4: I know the ssj-ssjss4 and kaioken are Goku pictures with others not being so original but they are his transformations also soooooooo…… ya had to use some of the picture cause I can't draw :/ Notable attacks: Will be listed (even though he has every single move set and all his attacks output can destroy reality and fiction infinitely without effort in his mortal/human form) Broken Copy Cat- Copies every movement by existing and if the moves have a weakness the weakness is instantly removed making it flawless Super saiyan Transformations- Can transform into super saiyan but the stats are amped to infinity for at least one transformation Kaioken- Ampes stats too like super saiyan and combine them with the super saiyan transformation Chaos emeralds, world rings, excalibur- Ampes stats infinitely can also combine Kamehameha-Destroys infinite amount the fiction and reality verse easily can be higher if desired Galick Gun- Same as Kamehameha Final Flash- Same as Galick Gun Spirit bomb- Gathers energy from fiction and reality instantaneously Chaos Force-Has access to all Chaos Powers and can merge with it Chaos Control- Envelopes everything in time and space can reset reality and fiction easily without a chaos emerald nearby Chakra- Has access to all moves related to this even family related things cause he is a hybrid of every bloodline in fiction and reality Rasengan- All variations of it all amped infinitely easily Chidori- Same as Rasengan Six Paths jutsu- All of the six paths techniques amped infinitely easily Tailed beast bomb- Same as Chidori and Rasengan Satsui No Hado and Power of Nothingness-Tranformations that harness light and darkness Raging Demon-Destroyes the soul and bypass durability Mantra-Tranformations that rely on anger and infinitely increases as less than one atom seconds past by Devil Trigger- Like Kaioken, Super saiyan, etc but it has a healing factor plus changes with whatever weapons is currently used but now can combine it and use all of its benefits also can take the form of his father Styles- Trickster, Doppelgänger, Gunslinger, Sword master, Royal Guard and Quick silver are the few examples of the styles that can be utilize in battle as he has an infinite amount of those and can combine them (also each style increases stats infinitely) plus all can be used at the same time Stinger- Pierces through opponents and can bypass any durability (but isn't limited to one person as all his move can destroy reality and fiction infinitely) Showtime- A devastating combo that shows Bingo!, Are You Ready?, and Showtime! Father's will- A devastating combo of doom Elemental destruction- Destroyes everything with the power of all the elements Dragon Shot- Shoots a red ball out of his hand normally exclusive with boosted gear but now can shoot it without it. Boosted gear and Divine Dividing- His most notable Sacred Gears but has all of them even the Longinus' Illegal Triania- Based on the pieces of knight, rook and bishop amps strength infinity Balance breakers- Transformations that also amps strength infinity Juggernaut Drive- Same as Balance Breaker and Illegal Triania Diabolos Dragon- Same as above and has a move named Infinity Blaster that blasts infinite dimensions and once exists the form he won't feel intense pain Transformations- Can turn into any animals and combine them (its the same fuction as the ones above) Dragon Fist- It pierces through anyone and anything plus can easily bypass durability Da Capo Zero- Destroyes everything and turns it back to nothing also is immune to anyone who uses it against him (like taking him back to the state before he gained his training will be useless) Asgard Wolf- A very devastating attack and guarantees victory as it destroy an infinite amount of omniverses with fiction and reality infinitely at once plus can launch it launch it instantaneously (though technically all his attacks can do that) Overload Asgrad Wolf- A infinitely more powerful version of Asgard wolf and can launch the attack instantaneously Gungnir- It's similar to Asgard wolf just it governs: law, space, rules and power Das Rhiengold- It creates form (also the first rule of gungnir) and makes Dante unable to be destroyed (it is just an extra defense to his immortality). Die Walkuere- It creates all of space and the second rule of gungnir. Siegfried- The third rule makes whatever rule Dante creates bound to everyone and cannot be broken from it laws. Goetterdaemerung- The final rule makes the attack into a dense sphere of absolute power by just punching the air can destroy reality and fiction infinitely all at once with no effort Overlimit Gungnir- A infinitely more powerful version of Gungnir and use all of the laws Bolverkr- It's technically a spirit bomb.. Endless Banish- Turns everything to nothing like Da Capo Zero and can be used by being in one spot effecting everyone Arcadiajinx- Can create absolute rules that everyone must obey and rules like everyone has to die in less than an atom second then it must happen Forbes Blutgang- An attack that burns anything to the ground it can be launch instantly and will not use any lives as that weakness was taken away when copied by Dante Levels- Increases stats infinitely (restrained is level infinity, level infinity minus 1, etc cause it decreases it is more powerful reaching level 0 means well if decreasing one level amps stats infinitely then imagine that) also can resurrect the dead to fight with him and they cannot be killed unless Dante says they can (though it is not restricted to this move only) Gungnir Divine Zero- Combines Da Capo Zero and Overlimit Gungnir creating a destructive energy that easily wipes out reality and fiction infinitely Muso Tensei- By passes everything formerly can not only effect the nerves but destroy almost all the organs in a single strike also gaining intangibility (it cause dimensional on a infinite amount of omniversal scale easily in post-journey) Persona- Posses humanoid type that fight alongside the user with a specific arcana to match and later obtained all of the personas and arcana (but his first arcanas were 0 the fool, 4 the emperor, 7 the chariot, 12 the hanged man, 13 death, 15 star and 21 the world/the universe/ (in his case) the infinity and eternity) he has all the spells and each persona has everyone skills and fusion spells can be done individually like satan can do Armageddon with our lucifer or hell or Messiah gets myriad truths making all their move sets infinity plus all the power is amped infinitely easily but also the moves like Gaea Rage that specializes in earth now has all the alignment meaning it cannot be countered (though the way its executed are all different) also like cannot be destroyed only by him though and he won't be effected if they are damage but like him have issues of being damaged as they are immune to any alignment Salvation- Heals anyone from everything Armageddon and Armageddon R- Destroyes everything infinitely and if anyone uses this R counters it even further Gaea Rage- Destroys every plane of existence infinitely easily Myraid Truth- Same as Gaea Rage Megialodon- Same as Myraid Truth Great Seal- Seals everything away and only he can break the seal in his own will Death Flies- Same as Megialodon Infinite Destruction- Same as Death Flies Terror of Fortune- Same as Infinite Desruction Lovers of Darkness- Same as Terror of Fortune Bloody Divorce- Same as Lovers of Darkness Guard Punish- Destroys any kind of defense then easily destroys everything infinitely Yin-Yang balance destroyer- Same as Armageddon, Gaea Rage, etc Force Impact- Slices fiction and reality infinitely easily with one slash Infinity Giga Drill Storm Breaker- Drills through Fiction and Reality Sacrificial- Formerly needed Yamato and Rebellion to execute he stabs himself to near death but this is an instant kill to everything by destroying it infinitely but now can do it on a whim without the weapons. Imagination- Creates and Destroys everything by thinking about it infinitely and thanks to Dante's mind being crazy well you get what I mean Eternal Atoms- Can't stay dead as long as the person doesn't destroy the physical, astral, spiritual planes at the same time (doesn't needed it at the end of the game) Immunity removal- Can take away any immunity from anyone and it cannot be countered Knight Forms- Like the transformations above and can turn into any species but prefers the knight pictures above Stands- Likes the one in the picture they are his favorites but actually has all the stands and if the stand is damage he won't get effected at all plus they are indestructible only Dante can destroy them if he wanted too but like him have issues of being damaged Gold Experience- It gives and controls life Gold Experience Requiem- Makes the cause stay and the effect gone or vice versa (can send anyone in a never ending death loop and they are brutal…) Star Platinum- Stops time indefinately The World- Same as Star Platinum Made In Heaven- Accelerate time and creates reality and fiction casually (doesn't effect himself) The World Overheaven- To be added Emperor Mode- Like all the transformations but he can control legions of people (all angels and demons were under his influence and cannot fight back) Eagle Mode- His fourth most powerful and fourth favorite animal transformation Wolf Mode- His third most powerful and third favorite animal transformation Lion Mode- His second most powerful and second favorite animal transformation Dragon Mode- His most powerful and favorite animal transformation (the pictures are his forms example) The Seven Sins- Base on the seven deadly sins: Lust, Gluttony, Sloth,Greed, Envy, Pride and Wrath Save Load and Delete- This is ambiguous but according to Vergil Dante can saves every movement made in all of reality and fiction reseting everything to any point in time but there a thing called Delete is an ability to destroy reality and fiction infinitely by deleting a save point and since he has an infinite amount of them then you get the point... Precognition- Predicts all possible outcomes Rebirth- Can stop the infinite damage and reset everything infinite times Life wiper- Eccientially the same as destroying infintely just with people's lives by existing Still more to come Key: Pre-Journey | Post-Journey (after one month training and visiting every verse even the reality one) Notable Victories: Everything in fiction like OCS Internet and actual reality (it was a simultaneous assault but failed spectacularly lol) Notable Loses: REALLY???? Stalemate: None Category:Alien Hybrid